


His Royal Guard

by Cherice_18



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherice_18/pseuds/Cherice_18
Summary: The Kingdom of Maral has been at war for a while. It's kingdom is succumbing to the effects of it, economically and population-wise. More soldiers are needed but the kingdom also needs protect. The King has one option; Royal Guards. These men will guard the royal family, the kingdom and be a part of war if needed. It's a job for only the strongest with will and strength and many may not make it out alive. However, Kim Namjoon is the first to sign up.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 2





	His Royal Guard

"I'm home, Naeun," Namjoon yells as he closes the front door. Another tiring day of working around the village is done. He can now relax with his little sister in peace. However, he doesn't see her. "Naeun?" he asks, heading towards her room to see if she's there. Looking down by the front door, he sees that she's home. Her shoes are in the same place they always are by the door. He then goes past the clean kitchen towards her room. The door leading to her room is closed, so she may be asleep, though it's unlikely. Usually, she comes home, does her studies, and goes to play. Namjoon got home early today, so she should still be doing her lessons.

He knocks on the door before opening it fully and seeing Naeun on her bed, looking out of her window. "I'm home," he says, standing in the doorway looking at her. "Did you see your letter in the mail?" she asks him in a monotone. His eyes widen as she's referring to something he didn't want her to know about. "I saw it. It's on the kitchen counter," she says, still looking out the window. Namjoon now gets why she didn't respond to him when he came in. It's also why she hasn't looked at him since he opened the door. He goes over to her bed and sits next to her. He looks out at the grassy fields behind their home with her.

"So you've read the letter. I didn't want you to read that," Namjoon says, and Naeun looks at him for the first time. "And when were you going to wait to tell me? After you went off and didn't return?" Naeun exhales, seeming very upset. "Naeun, I'm not going straight to war," he says, looking at her. He could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. It broke his heart. "But you could, and you probably will. You never know, Namjoon." Naeun says, getting off her bed, heading to the other side of her room. "You never know if you'll go, and you'll never know if you'll come back. That's war. I'm old enough to know that," she says, sounding even more upset.

Namjoon knew this would happen, regardless of when she would find out. Her little sister is very protective of him. she wants to keep him out of danger, a goal both of them want to achieve for the other. However, Namjoon couldn't avoid this entirely. The entire kingdom of Maral has been under attack for the past twenty years. Namjoon was only six years old when he learned his father would go to war. Naeun was four years old. He left Namjoon to help his mother take care of the house and Naeun. He was gone for five years, but he would send letters all the time. A year later, Namjoon's mother got sick and died a few months after. A year after that, the letters from his father stopped coming. They soon learned their father died in war after viewing his body. The two were left alone.

From that day on, they promised each other they would never leave the other alone. They would always stick together. However, times have changed, and Namjoon has to do what he thinks is right. "Naeun, I'm going to be a royal guard," he says, looking at her. He saw her looking out her other window, once again avoiding his gaze. "How do you know they'll pick you as a royal guard? They could send you off to war like they did, father!" Naeun says, tears starting to come down her face. She looks at Namjoon with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you too. Namjoon, please stay. You can work permanently at the mills," Naeun says, finally breaking down. Luckily, Namjoon was there to catch her.

They both slid to the floor, Naeun in Namjoon's arms. He held her, comforting her. He knew that she hated when people left. Mother, father, her old love, and now Namjoon was leaving her. "You promised, Namjoon. We promised each other," Naeun said, and Namjoon took a deep breath. He didn't want to go to war himself, but he couldn't avoid it. The castle put out a mandate for all men over 16 to be evaluated to place them correctly in the militia. The letter on the kitchen counter would tell him where since he was assessed a few weeks ago. "Let's make a new promise, Naeun," Namjoon says.

Naeun unravels herself and looks Namjoon in the face. He wipes her tears away and pushes her hair out of her face. "I promise you that wherever I go, I will come back. I will keep this promise." Namjoon says, holding her hand, and she sniffles. "I promise many things I would break, but a promise isn't one. Times have changed, and I can't let my duty as a Maralan down. However, being your brother is my first duty, and I intend to keep it that way." he says, reassuring her of his return, no matter what the letter said. " Do you promise to uphold me to this promise?" he asks, hoping for her approval.

Naeun lifts her head and smiles at him. "I promise to uphold you to this promise," she says, and Namjoon nods. He then gets off the floor and helps Naeun to her feet. By taking her hand, he leads her out of her room and into the kitchen where the letter is. Namjoon picks up the envelope and opens it. He then reads the declaration out loud.

**Dear Kim Namjoon,**  
**We would like to inform you of your evaluation results. The kingdom sees you as a great asset to the militia and has given you the Royal Guard's title. Below is your place to report in four days. Not showing up to the described area will result in your arrest and being charged with failure to comply with a royal demand. Maral is in danger, and the kingdom needs as much help as it can get. We have faith you will report.**

**Hail Maral!**

Namjoon looks at Naeun, smiling a little, knowing her brother isn't going directly to war. "I told you," he says, and she nods, seeing that he had a lot of faith in himself. She should have the same amount of trust in him. They both hug for a while, thankful for the results but still scared of the outcomes ahead. Upon pulling apart, their front door is knocked upon. Namjoon goes to the door and opens it. There before him is Min Yoongi, his longtime childhood friend. He also had a letter in his hand to which was being held near his face.

"Did you get your results?" he asks, sounding out of breath. Namjoon nods at him, letting him in the house. "Royal guard; what did you get?" he asked him, and Yoongi instantly hugs him. "Me too," Yoongi says, and Namjoon hugs him back. Just like Naeun, Namjoon didn't want to lose his best friend; Yoongi didn't either. They both trained hard and prayed they would get royal guard as a result. Luckily, the spirits were on their side. "Thank goodness," Namjoon says, unraveling from the hug. Yoongi looks behind him to see Naeun. "My darling Naeun," he says before heading inside and hugging her. "Neither of us are leaving you alone, you hear me? We wouldn't dream of it," he says, and Naeun giggles.

"You can now see Taehyung. I think that was your goal," Naeun says, referring to Yoongi's boyfriend. Homosexual relationships aren't so frowned upon in Maral, and the couple was happy about it. That was until they were separated due to Taehyung's family being appointed the royal horse caretakers. They now live near the castle, far from their original home. Yoongi was never allowed to see him despite him being so close. He soon got tired of the letters and decided to do his right as a Maralan and a lover. "No more letters between us now. I'll see him as much as I can. However, my letters will focus on you and my mother, the women in my life." he says, kissing Naeun's temple before heading over to Namjoon.

"We leave in four days. Prepare correctly. My mother has dinner waiting so I must go. I will see you tomorrow," he says, tapping Namjoon's shoulders before heading out of the house. Namjoon watches as he runs down the hill towards his home. Namjoon closes the door and looks at Naeun. "Dinner sounds nice. Let's get cooking," he says, and Naeun nods. "I'm thinking a nice pumpkin soup and some salted meat. How does that sound?" she asks, looking in the cabinets for ingredients. Namjoon smiles as he walks back to the kitchen. "Sounds great," he says, going to help his sister with dinner.


End file.
